dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu
is the first ''Dragon Ball game for the Super Famicom. It is a remake combining two earlier Famicom games: Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. The game follows the rough outline of the Vegeta, Namek, and Frieza sagas, with various adds and edits to make the story fit within the RPG guidelines, such as the inclusion of multi-colored Saibamen and re-colors of Frieza's henchmen. Characters in the game Playable characters consist of (in order): Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Dende, two Namek Warriors (Maima and Tsumuri), Vegeta, Nail, and through body exchange Captain Ginyu. By using Captain Ginyu you could also manage to take the body of any character, though this was returned to normal at the end of a fight. Enemies in the game included: Blue, Orange, Green, Black, and Purple/Cyan Saibamen. Once on Namek, there are two of Freeza's henchmen, who get two color edits as separate enemies. Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force all get re-colors as individual enemies that are roughly half as strong as their originals. Bosses in the game include: Raditz (Black Saibaman double), Raditz, Green Saibaman and Nappa, King Kai, Vegeta, Cui (can be fought before encountering Frieza for the first time, or fought after collecting the cave Dragon Ball), Dodoria, and Zarbon in both forms. Guldo and Recoome fight as a pair as well as Jeice and Burter. Depending on which one you kill the other runs away and brings back Ginyu. Frieza is fought several times, first as a Black Saibaman clone. After defeating his 2nd form, he runs away protected by Ginyu Force Recolors. Frieza is randomly encountered in his 3rd form, and during his 4th form, he can "power up" to his maximum. If the player sacrifices an ally to make Goku become Super Saiyan, and keeps Goku alive for the fight, a Super Saiyan Vegeta encounters the group for a secret final battle after the end of the credit role. Bulma also joins the crew for most of the game, providing a place to rest while on Earth and Namek. Master Roshi only appears once to support the players against Raditz. Guru appears on Namek powering up all characters in the party. There are a few surviving Namekians who will talk to you and give you information. Also there are two fairies on Namek that allow you to collect a Dragon Ball and pass into Guru's domain. Fighting System The fighting system is based on a variety of symbols, numbers (represented by dots), and the card itself. The player has a total of 5 cards (5 attacks) for most situations, randomly generated. The player can use item cards like Oolong to re-exchange them, or King Yemma or Chi-Chi to max out a card's potential. * Normal Attack Cards: White cards with a School Symbol (Roshi, Demon, Kami, Alien) A character has a preference (Piccolo's preference is Demon) and that will initiate an "attack all". * Strong Attack Cards: Yellow cards. Piccolo's preference switches to these after an optional super-fusion with Dende and Two Nameks. * Ginyu Attack Cards: Black Cards with Ginyu Force symbol. Basically the same as Normal Attack Cards. * Ki Attack Cards: Blue Cards. Each Ki Card uses one Ki Attack or Ability. The number of dots on the card references the attack speed (1 dot being slowest, Z being fastest.) If there is a tie of speed on both sides, the game chooses the stronger of the two fighters to go first. The symbol on the card, determines its strength value. A single wavy line is the weakest attack, while Z being the strongest. Enemies also find it easier to doge single and double lines than other symbols. Stores and Items There are two major stores in the game. One is Baba's house, easily noticed as being dark grey with bricks. Baba will buy/sell item cards to a player in exchange for zeni. Baba's store is replaced by a Namekian salesman when the story advances to Namek. The other place is a training center. Players can improve the Ki number of the character by powering up and destroying a rock. Also at the training center, the player can fight waves of enemies for zeni. Though by doing this they do not recieve experience. Story related items do not have a zeni cost beside their picture. Story items include Dragon Balls and the Dragon Radar. Also cards such as Enraged Gohan, the Moon, and Vegeta. The basic cards heal HP and Ki. Other cards can change combat cards, and improve the power of the character by 25% or even 50%. The Grandpa Gohan card is unique, as it stuns an opponent for several turns. Scouters can be purchased or won in battle as well, depending on its strength can show how strong an opponent is numerically. Gallery Screeshots sayian 1.gif saiyanb 2.jpg sayian 2.jpg sayian 3.jpg sayian 4.jpg sayian 5.jpg saiyanb 3.jpg saiyanb 1.png sayian 6.jpg sayian 7.jpg sayian 8.jpg sayian 9.jpg sayian 10.jpg SSDDende.gif SSDKaio2.gif SSDKaio.gif Characters SSDGokou2.gif SSDGokou.gif SSJGoku2.gif SSJGoku.gif SSDGohan2.gif SSDGohan.gif SSDKrillin2.gif SSDKrillin.gif SSDYamcha2.gif SSDYamcha.gif SSDTenshinhan2.gif SSDTenshinhan.gif SSDChaozu2.gif SSDChaozu.gif SSDPiccolo2.gif SSDPiccolo.gif SSDMaima2.gif SSDMaima.gif SSDTsumuri2.gif SSDTsumuri.gif SSDNail2.gif SSDNail.gif SSDSSJVegeta2.gif SSDSSJVegeta.gif SSDRaditz2.gif SSDRaditz.gif SSDNappa2.gif SSDNappa.gif SSDVegeta2.gif SSDVegeta.gif SSDCui2.gif SSDCui.gif SSDDodoria2.gif SSDDodoria.gif SSDZarbon1f.gif SSDZarbon1.gif SSDZarbon2f.gif SSDZarbon2.gif SSDGuldo2.gif SSDGuldo.gif SSDRecoom2.gif SSDRecoom.gif SSDBarta2.gif SSDBarta.gif SSDJeice2.gif SSDJeice.gif SSDGinyu2.gif SSDGinyu.gif SSDFreezer1f.gif SSDFreezer1.gif SSDFreezer2f.gif SSDFreezer2.gif SSDFreezer3f.gif SSDFreezer3.gif SSDFreezer4f.gif SSDFreezer4.gif Cards CardGohan.gif CardDragonBall1.gif CardShippoTotsuki.gif CardShenlong.gif CardGoku.gif CardVegeta.gif CardGuru.gif CardPiccolo.gif CardKarin.gif CardScouterG.gif CardGrandpa.gif CardKaio.gif CardBaba.gif CardLaunch.gif CardBukujutsu.gif CardChichi.gif CardEnma.gif CardBubbles.gif CardKami.gif CardPopo.gif CardScouterR.gif CardRoshi.gif CardUmigame.gif CardYajirobe.gif CardOolong.gif CardPuar.gif CardBulma.gif Trivia * When a Saiyan reaches less than 5 HP, using a full heal (Kami) item on him will raise his level by 1. This can be used early on against Raditz, to boost Goku's level extremely high. * Black Saibamen have an ability to copy a player's character. Along with this is an extreme boost of power. Black Saibamen also copy Raditz if the player decides to go directly after Raditz and into the cave; as well as copy Frieza. Both fights are tough, but the following fight proves to be much tougher. * Captain Ginyu can perform the body exchange attack. If this happens the only way to get Goku's body back is to perform another before Vegeta randomly kills Goku's body. As Ginyu the player can exchange forms with any enemy, including Frieza. This effect however only lasts until the end of the fight. * Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien do not have to die against Nappa if Goku instantly returns as the best outcome. If they don't die they accompany Gohan and Krillin to Namek. They also recieve the Guru power-up if they reach Guru. If they all die, they return with Piccolo to Namek at the end of the game. * Based on Goku's performance at King Kai's, he can return before, during, or after the battle with Nappa. If he returns during or after, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will die and go to King Kai's. * Even though under a player's control, Vegeta will still constantly ignore commands and attack out of turn. However, as an advantage, he will pursue any fleeing opponent and kill them. Vegeta can also be given low speed cards and attack first. Also, he may randomly use another attack or even a ki attack. * Though the game has power levels included in it, it still remains level and stats based. Even opponents later on can still manage to damage characters, despite the huge power level difference. Category:Dragon Ball Z Super Saiya Densetsu Category:Video Games